Siempre me gustaron las gritonas
by KitsuDei
Summary: /ShikaIno/ Tres viejos amigos en un día de campo. Gritos... eran comunes. Pero en todos los casos, siempre hay algo nuevo. ONE SHOT. Agradecería mucho algún review :3.


Hola! Antes de que empiecen a leer la historia tengo que hacerles algunas aclaraciones:

"Siempre me gustaron las gritonas" – Diálogo normal.

"_Siempre me gustaron las gritonas"_ – Pensamientos del personaje.

"(N/A: Siempre me gustaron las gritonas)" – Notas, cof cof interrupcionesrompebolas, de la autora.

"~ Siempre me gustaron las gritonas ~" – Indicación de cambio. Ejemplo: cambio de lugar.

"..." – Minutos luego.

Grax (: Ahora si, que empiece ^^.

Siempre me gustaron las gritonas

3 chicos habían quedado encontrarse un lindo sábado para un día de campo en las afueras de Konoha.

¿Cuando pensará llegar Ino?

No sé Chouji, ya sabes como son las mujeres, tardan siglos en arreglarse, qué problemáticas. (N/A: creo que no hace falta aclarar quien dijo esa "mentira tan verdadera" u//u).

¡Hola Shikamaru, Chouji! – Saludó una señorita, sí, justo a la que habían estado esperando, Ino, una chica de dieciséis años, muy linda, con un sedoso y suave pelo rubio, muy largo, le llegaba aproximadamente por debajo de la cadera y suelto, aunque acostumbraba llevarlo en una colita alta. Un mechón de flequillo tapaba uno de sus hermosos ojos celestes, el ojo derecho para ser exactos. También llevaba un sombrero blanco con una cinta color salmón, haciendo juego con el vestido que lucía: Blanco con florcitas en salmón, tres dedos por arriba de la rodilla y con un leve volado.

¡Ino! – Gritó Chouji al ver la canasta que ésta sostenía - ¿Qué traes ahí dentro?

Que problemática. ¿Por qué tardas tanto en arreglarte? – Empezó a criticar nuestro vago preferido – Que yo esté enterado esto es un día de campo, no un desfile de moda.

Oye, si ustedes son tan mugrosos y si no les da vergüenza ponerse siempre la misma ropa, no tienen porqué criticarme nada. – se defendió, gritando, la rubia observando que justamente los dos chicos tenían la misma ropa de todos los días.

Y después de eso empezó a preparar todo para almorzar.

Shikamaru, agradecería un poco de ayuda de tu parte – se quejó la rubia con cara de me-ayudas-o-te-revoleo-un-kunai-por-la-cabeza-vago.

No gracias, prefiero estar aquí tirado viendo las... – algo lo interrumpió sin dejarlo terminar. – ¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME AYUDES MALDITO VAGO, ASÍ QUE DEJA DE MIRAR LAS NUBES Y AYUDA A SACAR LAS COSAS DE LA CANASTA!! – Gritó harta Ino arrastrando a Shika por oreja.

...

¿Qué estás esperando Shikamaru? ¡ABRE YA LA CANASTA! – La rubia le gritaba a Shikamaru, quién estaba sentado mirando la canasta con cara de la-vida-me-aburre.

Mm... ¿Y cómo sé que cuando la abra **no** va a salir uno de esos Greamblings y **no** me comerá? – dijo Shika entre medio de un bostezo. (N/A: Greamblings, bueno esto realmente no se como es el nombre de estas criaturas... son esos, cuando son chiquititos son re tiernos y todo eso, pero si les das agua después de tal hora se transforman y se hacen bichitos malos y matan a todos :D. Espero que se hayan orientado... por lo menos un poco ^,^)

¡AAAARGH MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR MI **GRANDIOSA** COMIDA! – y Paff, le pegó.

Después de un rato, Ino había convencido a Shikamaru de que su comida no estaba ni envenenada, ni tenía cucarachas, que no estaba en proceso de descomposición y cualquier otra cosa asquerosa-sobrenatural que se les pueda ocurrir.

Shikamaru hizo un "gran esfuerzo" por meter su mano en la canasta para agarrar un sándwich...

¡Maldición! – Gritó - ¡Chouji no me digas que te los comiste todos!

Si no quieres... no te lo diré. – Dijo.

¡ARGH! ¿¡Es que ahora no se puede ni siquiera confiar en que tu mejor amigo te dejará el último sándwich!? – se desató.

¡Gomene Shika! – se disculpó el mejor amigo del "vago experto en su trabajo" – Si quieres te voy a comprar comida a la barbacoa que tanto me gusta, a cambio de que no me mates ¿si? – suplicó Chouji.

Más te vale.

Cuando el más grandote ya se había marchado comenzó la conversación:

Realmente me halagas Shikamaru...

¿De qué hablas? – la miró el aludido.

Bueno, tratar así a Chouji sólo porque no te dejó ninguno de los sándwiches que **yo** preparé **con tanto amor **esta mañana, realmente es un halago viniendo de tu parte que siempre dices que mi comida sabe horrible y/o que algún bicho raro saldrá y te comerá. – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa apacible.

Ps, supongo que cuando vuelva me tendré que disculpar con Chouji... – dijo poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

¿¡EH!? – Empezó a gritar nuevamente - ¿¡Y QUÉ HAY DE MÍ!?

¿Yo disculparme contigo? – preguntó con una ceja fruncida, a lo que la rubia asintió con frustración. – No hace falta – y volvió a colocar las manos en su cabeza.

¿¡QUÉ!? – no hace falta especificar ¿no? - ¿¡Y ESO POR QUÉ!?

Por más raro que parezca, siempre me perdonas sin que yo tenga la necesidad de pedírtelo – respondió de lo más tranquilo.

...

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

~ En el restaurante: "Barbacoa de Tukulito Sakayama" ~ (N/A: Gomene por el nombre... sin ganas de pensar y entonces me acorde de este "antiguo" chiste.)

¡Maldición! – Decía nuestro amigo Chouji - ¡Ésta cola es demasiado larga! – repetía mientras miraba como una cola de 3 cuadras estaba formada esperando entrar al restaurante.

~ De nuevo en el "picnic" ~

¿Sabes? – Empezó a hablar Shika con un sospechoso rubor en sus mejillas mientras jugaba con una flor que tenía en las manos – el pelo suelto te queda mejor. – a lo que Ino también se sonrojo un poco.

Gracias – dijo tocándose el cabello tímidamente.

Aunque... ese color no te queda. – dijo secamente Shikamaru.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritó roja de furia, pero antes de reaccionar violentamente se dio vuelta.

_Que estúpido que es –_ pensaba Ino – _una vez que conseguimos una conversación agradable _ _siempre lo arruina todo con un comentario invésil. Estuve 2 días seleccionando el color. ¡Aargh!_ – pero una extraña sensación la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó Ino a Shikamaru que estaba sacándole el sombrero. – Lo saco, me estorba. – Respondió.

Ino simplemente tenía ganas de pegarle una patada y que salga volando a Marte, tenía ganas, pero no podía él era su mejor amigo, aunque ella nunca pudo no hacer nada por no sentir algo mas por él.

Entonces Shikamaru tiró, vulgarmente dicho, a la mierda aquel lindo sombrero.

¿¡QUÉ HACES!? – volvió a gritar.

Ya te lo dije, me estorba, me deshago de él. – respondió.

¿¡Pero...!? – No termino de hablar al sentir la suave mano de Shikamaru rozar su mejilla.

Ino... no te preocupes tanto ¿Si? – Comenzó a hablar – Lo del color, era solo una broma.

Ino abrió a más no poder los ojos al ver como Shikamaru se acercaba a su rostro. Hasta que quedaron frente con frente, ambos mirándose a los ojos.

Tan solo, me divierte, me **gusta **hacerte gritar – hablaba Shika con tono suave – no sé por qué. Pero, realmente eres **muy** gritona – esto último hizo que Ino frunza el ceño. – No te enojes y déjame terminar de hablar – dijo antes de que en un movimiento rápido sus labios se rozaran, pero aún así no se juntaban, solo rozaban.

Siempre me gustaron las gritonas – Ino estaba completamente roja, como un tomate – Siempre **me gustaste**. – y sus labios se unieron en un esperado y romántico beso.

Fin

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este One Shot? Espero que les haya gustado :D. Y obviamente muchas gracias por leerlo n.n. Les agradecería muchísimo si me dejan algún review saben?. Bueno que anden de lo mejor posible! :). Los quiere **K**i_tsu_.


End file.
